


Extra ending: Fallen Hero

by Hawkeye221b



Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), a hesit with Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Im on moblie I'm sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: What if there was another way to go when finding Actor Mark's painting in Heist? What could happen?
Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Extra ending: Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is also known as me, taking ideas from before Heist and writing them for fun. I'll be doin more soon!

Everything had lead up to this moment… every choice, consequence and sacrifice had lead us here… to a dark, musky sewer plant with a partner who wanted nothing more than to split up. He was so happy when I caved and let him leave down a narrow tunnel… and so here I was, wandering the dark tunnels while avoiding some kind of sewer cult.

The tunnels were an impossible, twisting into nothingness and circles, all while my way back to my partner was met with a literal brick wall. It felt like I was walking for an eternity in the only darkness when something began to come into focus.. it was too far to tell for sure, but it looked almost like a painting of my partner, Mark. It was so strange… there was a sudden draft and the tunnel seemed to creak, as if it was taking a deep breath, like it was wanting me to approach the painting. I almost did too… but out of the corner of my eye, I saw the faintest of glimmers in the inky darkness.

So naturally, I had to investigate it, despite everything trying to draw me towards the painting… it was like a faint cry for help among a sea of wailing for attention. I began walking towards the glimmer, stumbling every so often in the darkness… but eventually, I could see it getting brighter and brighter until a light above me flickered to life… then another then another and another until the pathway was simply lit, leading up to an open display case. I could feel my heart pounding as I approached it, looking at the well polished walking stick inside… it looked so familiar, and yet so foreign.. like an artifact made real from a lost dream… or an old friend who's face I'd forgotten. 

I had to hold it, to feel it beneath my fingertips … if I did, maybe it's mysteries would become clear to me… or I'd look like an idiot but with a pretty walking stick! I reached out to take it gently… ever so gently, like it'd vanish into nothingness at any moment. My hand was mere inches away from it when another hand grabbed my wrist harshly. In a panic, I looked away from the case to see Mark,my partner on this adventure, only… he looked beyond enraged. His eyes were dark and they seemed to grow darker and darker as he began roughly dragging me away from the case. His voice was loud, and full of seething venom.

"Damn you y/n! Damn you!"

I was so scared I couldn't respond as the light began to fade.. not that saying anything would have helped, as Mark continued.

"I did _everything_ right this time! I gave you the perfect adventure **_so why?!_** Why do you keep going back to **him??** **_I'm the hero in this story, not him!_** Why is it so hard for you to see that?!"

Hid grip was like iron now, and his eyes were pitch black… he was no longer in the tattered rags I'd last seen him in either… His suit was pristine, and a dark red now… he reminded me of a dream I'd seen him in… or was it a memory?

Memory…

Images and voices began flashing through my mind. A poker night, a date… this heist… it was always Mark and someone else… a man without a shadow… in a blinding flash, the final moments of that poker gone wrong came back to me, and I began trying to desperately break away, a single name escaping my lips.

_"Damien…"_

Mark's grip tightened even further as I said my old friend's name. His hair was a mess and I could have sworn something demonic was dancing around him as he screeched with an almost hollow, echoing voice.

" **Forget the mayor!!** **_I'm_ ** **the hero, not him! Its my story y/n… and this next go round will be** perfect…"

My vision was starting to get blurry, and the last thing I could remember before everything slipped away was a faint ringing and an oddly familiar voice distantly calling my name..

  
  


**Secret ending 1: Fallen Hero**


End file.
